


Everyday Heroes

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt# 375: Nagini.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Everyday Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 375: Nagini.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Everyday Heroes

~

Neville smiles when he sees Harry. “Hey.” 

Harry sits down beside him. “I’ve been looking for you.” 

“Oh? Why?” 

Harry nudges his shoulder. “To thank you for killing Nagini.” 

Neville frowns. “Who?” 

“Voldemort’s snake,” Harry clarifies. “You were brilliant.” 

Neville shrugs. “Nothing like defeating Voldemort.”

“If you hadn’t killed her, I _couldn’t_ have defeated him, Neville. You made it possible.” 

Neville blinks. “Truly?” 

“Truly.” Harry grins. “You a genuine hero, mate.” 

“I’ve been telling him that for months,” says Ginny, settling on Neville’s other side. “Maybe he’ll believe _you_.”

Harry hums. “Sometimes they just need you to keep repeating it.” 

~

Neville’s blushing when Harry leaves. “That was nice.” 

Ginny snorts. “It wasn’t _nice_ , it was true! I’ve known you’re amazing forever, now the rest of the world gets to see it, too.” 

Neville shakes his head. “Honestly, it was luck! The sword appeared and Nagini was just there—” 

Ginny huffs. “Is Harry a hero?” 

“Absolutely!” 

“And it takes one to know one, right?” 

“Sure—” 

“Then you’re one, too.” Smirking triumphantly, Ginny kisses him. 

Neville coughs. “So’s Snape’s a hero, too?” 

“What?” 

Neville nods at the door, where Harry’s kissing Snape. As Ginny gapes, Neville chuckles. “Takes one to know one.” 

~


End file.
